


Tobio's Firsts

by jitteryjots



Series: Shouyou’s Setters [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitteryjots/pseuds/jitteryjots
Summary: Kageyama’s introduction to desire, as administered by Hinata.Slow morning PWP. Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Shouyou’s Setters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Tobio's Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

Hinata is warm, always. Sunshine smiles and heat coming off his skin when they’re pressed close together. Hinata is warmer when they kiss: a soft blush on tanned skin, lighter now but still slightly bronzed from his years at the beach. But Hinata was warmest on mornings like this: slow and soft on the rare times when their practice-free days align. They were barely able to spend time together even after the engagement because Hinata was still living on the MSBY dorms, unlike Kageyama who started renting his own flat near the Adlers’ training center after four years on the team. 

Hinata. 

_Shouyou._

Both of them were so used to calling each other by their last names that the _Shouyous_ and _Tobios_ still feel like a jolt when they slip out. It’s rare that Kageyama wakes up before Hinata so he relishes in the warm softness of the moment. He kisses Hinata’s cheek and breathes out in satisfaction when the smaller man nuzzles in closer to his neck. 

“Hmmm. Good morning, Tobio.” 

He kisses Hinata on the corner of this lips and —

“—is that drool, gross!”

“You started it!” Hinata sleepily straddles Kageyama and goes for a kiss, which is promptly dodged. 

“Wash your mouth first.”

“Yamayama, you’re being like Omi-san!”

The mention of Sakusa Kiyoomi reminds Kageyama of Hinata’s previous off-hand comment on how Sakusa’s absence on one drinking session led to Atsumu-san sucking him off once. The thought of Hinata’s dick in somebody else’s mouth has heat pooling low in Kageyama’s belly.

Eyeing the man on his lap and licking his lips, Kageyama asks, “Hey, can I try sucking you off?”

Hinata flushes and swallows, all traces of sleep gone from his expression. The bob of his adam’s apple makes Kageyama want to mark his neck, to line up a set of marks as a declaration on the other’s throat.

“Yeah, of course.”

Kageyama’s mouth dries at the attractive flush on Hinata’s cheeks and he kneels on the foot of the bed. He pulls Hinata’s legs towards him so his legs dangle off the bed and Kageyama has easy access to his hips and crotch. Kageyama licks his lips at the bulge forming in Hinata’s boxers and groans at the wetness when his thumb idly skims it. 

He runs his hands on both of Hinata’s muscular thighs and inwardly sends a thank you to Brazil. He nuzzles the bulge, pressing kisses on the clothed flesh and licks an exposed part of Hinata’s left inner thigh. Hinata groans.

Kageyama takes off Hinata’s boxers and drinks in the sight of Hinata’s cock, following the line of darker hair from Hinata’s navel down to the other man’s cock and feels himself harden. He’s touched Hinata’s cock several times since they got together. Quick hand jobs after meals and make out sessions—and one memorable time when he got Hinata off after the Jackals beat the Raijins in a locker room at an arena in Osaka. But this is the first time he’s really seen it up close. He eagerly tries a kitten lick on the tip where a drop of precum is beading. 

Hinata’s breath hitches and he licks once more. Hinata’s hands are fisted on the sheets and Kageyama takes them, leading them to his hair. He looks up and Hinata looks a little gone already. He takes the tip in his mouth, swirls his tongue, and hums. 

_“Ohmygodohmygod.”_

Kageyama lets go with a pop and jerks Hinata’s cock, sucking a bruise on his inner thigh and worrying at the flesh.

“Tob—hngh!”

Kageyama takes Hinata halfway through, groaning at the thickness of his cock. He’s longer than Hinata but Hinata was much thicker. He wants to swallow him to the hilt, take him whole and feel him in his throat. But it’s his first time, he doesn’t want to ruin the mood by choking on his fiancé’s cock. He groans around the length in his mouth instead and relishes at the stretch of it around his lips, the weight of it on his tongue. His jaw is sore already but he feels like he can keep on going and going indefinitely. Hinata’s fingers tighten on his hair and Tobio palms himself to relieve some pressure on his cock. 

Kageyama traces a vein on Hinata’s dick and tongues the slit —the way Hinata did to him one time, in a locker room in Saitama, after Kageyama’s six service aces won the Adlers the last set in a match. Flattening his tongue to catch more of the wetness at the tip, he looks up and meets Hinata’s amber eyes—

_“OhmygodTobio.”_

Tobio blinks at the suddenness of Hinata’s orgasm. He doesn’t know what to do with the spurts of cum on his face, his tongue, his chest, and his hair. 

_“I’m so so sorry.”_

Kageyama licks his lips and swallows what’s on his tongue and quips with a raised eyebrow, “You don’t look sorry.”

“You’re right.” Hinata swipes some cum on his cheek with a finger. “You’re pretty like this, Tobio.”

Kageyama hides his blush behind a grunt and wipes his face off on Hinata’s discarded boxers. Hinata pulls him in for a deep kiss , causing him to land on the shorter man’s lap, and Hinata asks, “Where did you learn that?”

The embarrassment of reliving in his memory how Ushijima _—of all people—_ explained how sex worked between two men and gave him articles to read after washes over Kageyama and he tucks his head in the crook between Hinata’s shoulder and neck.

“Someone sent me links after I told them I was dating you.”

Hinata laughs, catching his half-truth. “Tell me more later.” 

“Hmm.” Kageyama peppers Hinata’s neck with kisses and nips his ear. Truth be told, Kageyama was all instinct at this point and a huge part of his animal brain just wants more touch, more skin, more heat, more taste. 

“—yama! Off.”

“Oi, what the hell was that for?”

Sulking on the bed after being shoved off, Kageyama watches as Hinata pads off towards his bag and gets a package out of it. Lube and condoms, Kageyama notes with a blush. 

“From?”

“I bought it myself!” Hinata makes a face. “I’m an adult, Bakageyama!”

Kageyama’s urgency to make out and get off with Hinata flags down at the memory of Ushijima-san’s terse but very memorable lecture on making sure one’s partner is duly prepared. The wing spiker’s “more lube is better than less” rings in his brain, along with a finger gesture on that very serious face makes Kageyama second guess what’s about to happen next. Just a little though, his grandfather raised no quitter after all.

“Who’s gonna —“ He makes a gesture and hopes that Hinata’s magical understanding of his lack of communication skills makes an appearance. 

Hinata grins and straddles him. “Want you in me, Tobio.” 

Kageyama groans and bucks up. Kageyama watches, mystified, as Hinata lubes his fingers up. The soft hitch of his voice at the entrance of one finger. Hinata is small enough that he can see over his head what’s happening back there, can see Hinata’s entrance giving way to one —now two fingers — can see the goosebumps on his neck, can see the excess lube dripping out.

“Can I, Shouyou?”

“Hnghh.” Hinata eases his fingers out and takes Kageyama’s hand and drizzles it with lube. “Just two fingers for now, okay?” Tobio nods. “You can prepare me properly next time. Want you in me soon.”

Kageyama groans and carefully presses his index finger in. Hinata is loose and soft from his earlier preparation and easily gives way. Kageyama moans. Inside Hinata was so hot and so soft and he wills himself not to come at the thought that it’ll be his dick experiencing this soon. Hinata presses in his own fingers next to Kageyama and lets out a soft sigh, “Let me for now, Tobio?”

He removes his fingers and watches as Hinata shudders, fucking himself and grinding down on four fingers for a few moments before taking them out and sitting up shakily.

Hinata places a condom on him and rubs lube all over his dick, hands slow and teasing. “You sure you’re ready, Tobio?” Hinata forces Kageyama to look him in the eye by grasping his chin. “This isn’t moving too fast?”

Kageyama resists the urge to shout at Hinata as to not kill the mood. He was a healthy, young man whose lack of experience was caused by only wanting to do it with the person currently on his lap. He has been ready for years! Half a decade even, if you count the first sessions pleasuring himself at the thought of Hinata.

“Yeah, yeah. _Shouyou, please._ ”

Hinata sinks into him, then. And Kageyama’s hips make little aborted thrusts on instinct. “Feel so good, Shou.”

They both moan together once Kageyama is buried to the hilt. Hinata rides him slowly, going halfway up and then grinding deep. Kageyama lets him dictate the pace, not sure when to come in, resisting the urge to slam his hips up.

“Tobi- _aah._ You can move.”

Kageyama drives up, grabbing on to Hinata’s hips and setting a fast but shallow pace. He knows he’s embarrassingly repeating “Shouyou” over and over like a prayer but it was so so good. He can already feel the tell-tale pleasure of an oncoming orgasm racking up his spine.

“‘m not gonna last, Shouyou.”

Hinata braces himself on Kageyama’s shoulders and slams down, meeting Kageyama thrust for thrust.

Hinata grounds down, bracing himself, and _clenches._ Kageyama groans deeply as he comes inside Hinata. His orgasm takes the wind out of him and he lets himself fall on the bed. Hinata, the tease, clenches again and Kageyama moans, too sensitive and too blissed out to do anything but take the teasing.

He tries to jerk Hinata off, only to have his hand lightly slapped away.

“Tobio,” Hinata starts, fidgeting while still seated on Kageyama’s oversensitive dick. “Can I come on your face?”

“ _Hnghh, sure._ ”

Kageyama had his eyes closed on a post-orgasm high when Hinata groans and comes on his face, feeling the hot spurts fall on his face for the second time that morning, some even getting to his eyelashes. Feeling generous, he counts to five, letting Hinata take in the sight. The information that Hinata likes seeing him covered in his come is interesting and Tobio files it for later use. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

“Oi, dumbass, a tissue?”

“Sorry!”

Hinata wipes his face off and settles on top of Kageyama. Looping his left arm in a loose embrace and ignoring the mess on his lower half, Kageyama tries to fight the blissful sleepiness settling on his bones.

“Hey, Tobio?”

“Hngh?”

“Want to be inside you too.”

Desire builds in Kageyama’s belly at the thought and he tightens his hold on Hinata, murmuring into the other’s sweat-damp hair.

“After breakfast.” 


End file.
